


The Colour of Desire

by LovelyRita1967



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Relationships, Betaed, Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Soft dom Lambert, Swearing, Top Lambert (The Witcher), Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967
Summary: Eskel and Lambert were roommates. They also worked at the same restaurant. The vast amount of time they spent together was working out pretty well for Eskel, because he had a big, fat crush on Lambert.They’d been living together for several years now, and the feeling had always sort of been there, but lately it was getting harder to ignore.The attraction was maybe a little hard to explain. Eskel was thoughtful, methodical, and reserved, and Lambert was none of those things.  He was a fiery redhead - blunt and loud and oblivious to most social norms and graces… and he was notoriously late for everything.For Kreve’s sake, was he still sleeping?“Lambert!” Eskel knocked on his bedroom door. “You up?”No response."Lamb!” Eskel banged a little harder. Still nothing. “Fuck, man. Lambert!” He opened the door.Lambert was sprawled out on his stomach, fast asleep, covers tangled around his feet. And he was completely naked.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 242
Kudos: 243
Collections: Food for the Heart (Witcher), The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	1. Can I Watch It With You?

**Author's Note:**

> I write Geraskier romcoms, and I know it’s time to start writing a fic when I begin hearing Geralt and Jaskier talking in my head. After I wrote [Snowstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234902), wouldn’t you know it, Eskel and Lambert started talking to me. And, well, they started having sex. So my first smut fic was born. I was surprised that it has become my longest and angstiest fic yet, but my beta, [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton), was not. “Sex always ups the stakes,” she explained to me. How true. 
> 
> This is part of the “Food for the Heart” collection, where Geralt, Jaskier, Regis, Tissaia, Lambert, Eskel, and others work together in Regis’ Italian restaurant, Corvo Bianco. This story can be read as a stand-alone, but it runs parallel to or intersects with everything else in the collection. 
> 
> Thank you to my friend [Gryphonheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonheart/pseuds/Gryphonheart) who read chapter 1 first and talked me off a ledge when I was panicking that the smut was terrible, [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine) who read chapter 1 and gave me some wonderfully encouraging words and advice about writing sex scenes, and my beta Blaire who is lovely and amazing and just the best ever. I mean, the time and thought she has put into beta-ing my work boggles my mind… Blaire, I love you so much!

_  
Red, I feel my soul on fire  
Black, my world if he's not there  
Red, the color of desire  
Black, the color of despair  
_

_~ Red and Black, Les Miserables_

Eskel and Lambert were roommates. They also worked at the same restaurant. The vast amount of time they spent together was working out pretty well for Eskel, because he had a big, fat crush on Lambert. 

They’d been living together for several years now, and the feeling had always sort of been there, but lately it was getting harder to ignore.

The attraction was maybe a little hard to explain. Eskel was thoughtful, methodical, and reserved, and Lambert was none of those things. He was a fiery redhead - blunt and loud and oblivious to most social norms and graces… and he was notoriously late for everything. 

_ For Kreve’s sake, was he still sleeping?  _

“Lambert!” Eskel knocked on his bedroom door. “You up?” 

No response. 

“Lamb!” Eskel banged a little harder. Still nothing. “Fuck, man. Lambert!” He opened the door. 

Lambert was sprawled out on his stomach, fast asleep, covers tangled around his feet. And he was completely naked. 

Eskel’s mouth dried out as his eyes swept up Lambert’s muscular, toned body, and he told himself to look away. That ass, though. He grabbed the comforter and threw it on top of that… tight… round... 

He snapped his attention back to the task at hand. “Fuck’s sake, Lambert, wake up.” He shook Lambert’s shoulder. 

The man snorted and cracked an eye open. 

“Ugh, what?” he croaked.

“We’re on brunch today, man. We’ve got to be at work in 30 minutes! Didn’t you set an alarm?”

“Ah, shit.” Lambert rolled over and pushed his curly red hair out of his face, fingernails scratching at his scalp. He’d been letting it grow out the last few months and it hung down well past his ears now. Eskel had been watching the curls appear with delight, imagining how it would feel to twirl them around his fingers. 

And then Lambert stretched and groaned, and Eskel beat a hasty retreat out of the room before his thoughts could get away from him again. “We’re leaving in fifteen minutes.” He shut the door firmly behind him. 

Lambert clambered into the car nineteen minutes later where Eskel sat waiting with the engine running and the defrost blasting. Eskel always left wiggle room when giving Lambert a departure time, though, so he wasn’t too put out. 

He waited for Lambert to buckle in then handed him one of the travel mugs of coffee. 

Lambert grunted his thanks and took a grateful sip, then heaved a sigh. “All those fucking omelettes.” 

Eskel nodded as he backed out of the driveway. “I'll be on omelettes today if you want.” 

“Yeah?” Lambert cocked an eyebrow at him. “I figured we’d make Geralt do it.” 

Eskel’s lips quirked up. “I don’t know if we can make the head chef do anything, but you can try.” 

“Pff, Geralt’s a pushover. He acts all pissy but has he ever really ended up saying no to anything?” 

Eskel considered. “Well, certainly not to Jaskier anyway.” 

Lambert snorted. “Yup. He’s got it bad.” 

Jaskier had started working as a server at Corvo Bianco a couple months ago, and there was an instant and obvious chemistry between him and Geralt. Obvious to everyone except the two of them, that is. The staff had almost immediately started a pool as to when they would get together. Unfortunately, Eskel had long since lost his money. Lambert was still in. 

The kitchen was still quiet when they arrived. Geralt was already there, sharpening his knives. Otherwise it was just Regis, the owner, and the new manager, Tissaia, who were sitting together in the office going through some purchase orders. 

Eskel and Lambert pulled on their chef’s jackets and hats and joined Geralt in the kitchen. They talked about the menu and what needed to be done for the day, and Eskel tried not to grin when Lambert floated the idea of Geralt doing the omelettes. 

It was  _ really  _ hard not to grin when, after some grumbling, Geralt agreed. Lambert winked at Eskel once Geralt’s back was turned, and his heart fluttered in response. 

As they got down to work, the other staff started to trickle in, the background hum steadily growing. 

Eskel watched Jaskier bounce directly over to Geralt when he arrived and Geralt had breakfast waiting for him. Seriously, how were they not together yet? 

“What’s new today, gentlemen?” Jaskier directed his question to everyone in the kitchen once he had tucked away a few bites. 

Eskel was whisking eggs. “Same old, Jaskier. Same old.” 

“How did that party wind down on Saturday night?” he asked around a mouthful. 

“Tissaia finally had to ask them to leave. It was... maybe 2 a.m.?” 

“Looked like that might be a late one!” 

The chatter continued until they opened and guests began to arrive, and the servers hustled out to get brunch started. 

Eskel was startled out of his groove a while later when he heard a loud crash behind him. He turned to see a chafing dish on the ground with Jaskier frozen, mouth wide open, and covered from chin to thighs in hollandaise sauce. 

One of the busboys stood with his hands up, horrified. 

“Oh my gods, Jaskier! I am so, so, so sorry!” he began to babble. “Oh my gods!” He grabbed a rag from the counter and began swiping at Jaskier’s shirt. 

“It’s okay,” Jaskier said, recovering from the shock. “It’s okay. I have a change of clothes in my locker…” He gingerly made his way towards the back, leaving drips of hollandaise behind him. 

Geralt quirked an eyebrow at the busboy. “Clean that up.” 

“Yessir, Mr. Rivia.” He nearly bowed to Geralt and turned his attention to the floor. 

Eskel got back to carving ham, but when he reached across the counter to switch knives, he heard a ripping noise. 

“Shit!” Eskel barked, feeling along the shoulder seam of his jacket where he had felt something give. 

Geralt sighed. “What now?” 

“I just burst a seam in my jacket.” He turned around displaying where his chef’s jacket had split open along his shoulder. 

Lambert eyed him. “It’s all that working out you’ve been doing.” 

Eskel felt his cheeks flush. Last summer they’d had a staff party around Regis’ pool and Lambert had made a comment about the size and shape of Geralt’s shoulders. Eskel had started working out the next day. And he, in fact, had noticed that his shirts and jackets were getting a little snug lately. It pleased him to no end that Lambert noticed. 

“Maybe. Do you have an extra, Geralt? Should fit me…” 

“Yeah, I think I left it… One second…” 

Geralt wiped his hands on his apron and disappeared down the hall towards the staff washroom. He appeared a moment later, face bright red, clearly flustered. He tossed a jacket at Eskel without a word. 

He put his head back down at his station, chopping furiously.

Eskel eyed him. Hmm, what had he seen in that washroom? His question was answered moments later when a freshly changed Jaskier burst back into the kitchen. 

Eskel grinned to himself. These two idiots and their pining. He wondered what Geralt had gotten an eyeful of. 

“I don’t think I’ve had a chafing dish dumped on me before,” Jaskier laughed. “Hoo, what a mess.”

“Ha, we’ve seen worse! What’s a little hollandaise on the floor? Ask Geralt about Yennefer,” Eskel smirked. 

He could see Geralt wince. He really hated it when people brought up Yenn, but it was such a good story. 

“Who’s Yennefer?” Jaskier asked him. 

“Oh, just some witch that used to work here,” Lambert tossed over his shoulder.

“Yenn and I dated for a while. It… didn’t end well,” Geralt said gruffly.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Eskel snorted. “They had it out right where you’re standing and she quit on the spot and stormed out, tossing dishes and trolleys as she went.  _ That _ was a mess.” 

“What kind of dumbass dates someone they work with,” Lambert shook his head. 

“Lambert, I’m standing right here.” Geralt rubbed his forehead.

Lambert grinned at him. “And you’re a dumbass.” 

“You don’t think it ever works out?” Eskel looked at him thoughtfully. 

Lambert shook his head firmly. “Never.” 

Eskel knew that Lambert was right, of course, but to hear him say it aloud was… disappointing.  __

Jaskier pursed his lips. “Well, I’ve done it plenty of times before! Very few times did it end in a disaster. Although one ex did tell all my tables I had syphilis...”

Geralt scowled. “We’d prefer to avoid claims of diseases around here.” 

“Right. Well… I’ll do my best to avoid it.” Jaskier gave him a lopsided smile and scooted back out to check on his tables. 

They survived brunch without any further incidents and reached the lull before the dinner crowd began to arrive.

“That’s it for me,” Jaskier announced to the kitchen as his shift ended. “I’m off tomorrow, so I’ll see you all at Regis’s tomorrow night, yeah?” 

Regis closed the restaurant early the first Monday in December so everyone could come to a Christmas party at his house. Lambert loved parties of any sort, and Eskel knew he’d been looking forward to it. So he was too. 

* * * * 

Eskel looked at the time again and banged on their bathroom door. 

“Lambert! It’s time to leave!” 

“Almost done,” he replied. 

Eskel groaned and leaned back against the wall. The amount of time Lambert spent on his hair now…

The door was flung open. “Gods, Eskel! What’s your hurry? Regis’ is like a two second drive.” 

Eskel looked at him. His hair did look really good, though. “We are  _ not  _ driving to Regis’. It’s three blocks away.” 

Lambert raised an eyebrow at him. “Have you looked outside?” 

He hadn’t actually. He herded Lambert downstairs before he could change his mind about his hair or outfit and took a look out the front window. 

The winter storm that had been forecast had indeed arrived. There was already a blanket of snow smoothing over the landscape. 

“What, are you scared of a little snow?” Eskel goaded him. 

Lambert rolled his eyes at the provocation but ultimately caved. He was always in a good mood before parties, and was generally content to let Eskel be in charge of getting him places on time. 

They got there only a few minutes after the appointed time. They each grabbed a beer and joined Geralt, who was already there. Geralt was at least five minute early for everything. When Jaskier arrived a bit later he made a beeline for Geralt. Eskel shook his head at them and took a sip of his drink. Those two were in orbit around each other, permanently linked, always circling. 

“Hey, Eskel!” Lambert suddenly announced, a few beers later. “Let’s play Pyramid!” 

Eskel gave a resigned sigh, knowing Lambert wouldn't even wait for his answer. Eskel watched him work his way around the room, inviting others to come play with back slaps and neck squeezes. Lambert was a tactile person, he liked to touch things, feel their texture, and when he was drinking it was even more pronounced. 

Eskel tracked down some shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels while a crowd gathered around the coffee table. Eskel and Lambert sat side by side on an ottoman at one end. Lambert nudged him with his shoulder. “You ready to lose, Bear?” 

Eskel felt a shower of sparks in his gut. ‘Bear’ had been his nickname in college when he rowed crew with Geralt. Lambert didn’t use it often, but when he did… it made Eskel want to dissolve into a puddle. Instead he nudged him back. “You wish.” 

Lambert dealt out the pyramid of cards, face down, and explained the rules as he went. It was a game of bluffing, and calling other people’s bluffs. Lambert was terrible at it, at least from Eskel’s perspective, because he could tell when Lambert was lying. He would get a twinkle in his eye, like the thought of getting away with something was just too terribly pleasing. The only time he  _ did _ get away with it was when Eskel decided to let him have one. 

The room got louder as the game went on, especially with the addition of Jaskier playing Christmas carols on the piano. Lambert flipped over the final card in the pyramid. “A three. And since this is the last card, we’re doing shots!” 

“I have a three!” Essi crowed. “Drink, Triss!” 

“Hmmm…” Triss eyed her. “Alright!” She decided not to call a bluff on Essi and just accept her shot. Everyone cheered and Eskel poured a shot for her. She tipped it back and winced with a laugh.

“I have a three, too!” Lambert announced. “Shot for Eskel.” He grinned widely at him. 

Eskel raised an eyebrow and looked at Lambert. Yup, there was that twinkle. Definitely bluffing. He kept a straight face as he poured another shot and picked it up. 

He brought it to his lips and then paused. Lambert was watching him with great anticipation. 

“Bluff,” Eskel proclaimed with a grin, and held the shot out for Lambert instead. 

Lambert jumped to his feet, howling in mock outrage. “Noooooo!” He had to do  _ two  _ shots now since someone had successfully called his bluff.

Eskel handed Lambert the shot glass and then another, laughing at his theatrics. Lambert slammed them back and whooped loudly to the cheers of the crowd. 

“Lambert, you animal!” came from across the room. Jaskier was standing up at the piano, hands on hips. “I am trying to perform for you and I can’t do it over the sound of debauchery,” he said haughtily, but there was an amused glint in his blue eyes. 

“Come join us, Jaskier!” Lambert replied, empty shot glass raised high. “I will destroy you!” 

Jaskier grinned at him but his eyes slid over to Geralt.

“What do you say, Geralt?” Jaskier asked him, eyebrows raised. “Think we can take him?” He drained the last of his drink.

Geralt replied with a grunt, but when Jaskier traipsed over, he followed. 

A new round started and Jaskier threw himself in with glee. 

This time when they reached the final card, a four, Jaskier and Lambert faced off. 

“I have a four. Shot for Lambert!” Jaskier said happily.

Lambert casually slung an arm around Eskel’s shoulders and leaned in to stage whisper. “What do you think, Bear? Is he bluffing?”

Eskel took a deep breath. He was almost dizzy with Lambert’s smell - whiskey and aftershave and his hair - and the weight of his arm, hot across his back. 

He did his best to study Jaskier carefully, who looked both drunk and smug. “I don’t think so.” 

“Hmmmm...” Lambert pushed his hair back with his other hand, watching Jaskier with eyes narrowed. 

Jaskier started to pour a shot, but Geralt leaned in to help when he was mostly missing the glass. 

Jaskier held up the glass. “What’s it gonna be, Lambert?” His blue eyes blinked innocently. 

“Bluff!” Lambert finally announced. Eskel chuckled and shook his head.

Jaskier grinned widely and flipped his card to reveal a four. He threw his arms up in victory as Lambert buried his face in his hands. 

“Geralt, pour my friend Lambert another one, please!” he crowed. 

When the accompanying cheering and groaning had died down a little, they heard Regis tapping on his wine glass with one of his rings. 

“Attention, my dears, please!” The room quickly quieted as everyone turned to listen to their beloved boss. “I would like to thank you all so much for joining me in my home this evening. But I’m afraid our time together must come to an end.” He smiled and held up his hands when he was met with a chorus of disappointment. “I know, I know, I wish you could stay all night, too. But I must get you all home safely, and there is no sign of the storm letting up.”

Lambert went over and threw an arm around Regis. “Thanks for the party, boss!” 

“You are most welcome, Lambert. I hope you’re not walking home?”

Eskel sighed. _ Thanks, Regis. _

Lambert’s eyes slid over to Eskel. “Matter of fact, we are. This asshole made us walk.”

“We’ll be fine, Regis. We bundled up,” Eskel jumped in before Lambert could get any more ammunition.

After a round of goodbyes, they layered on their winter gear and pushed out into the swirling snow. 

They only went a few steps before Lambert began swearing. “Godsdammit, Eskel.” 

“It’s three blocks, Lambert. We can make it.” 

“This is a literal blizzard.”

Eskel rolled his eyes. “I’ll warm you up when we get home. I mean…” He shook his head. The beer was making his brain fuzzy. “I’ll make sure- You can warm up when we get home.”  _ Fuck. _

Lambert didn’t reply, his head down and shoulders hunched against the wind. 

The storm helped cool Eskel’s cheeks and he hoped Lambert hadn’t read anything into his rambling. 

They got home and stamped into the foyer, shivering and brushing snow off of their jackets and toques. 

Eskel looked at Lambert, and the ends of his hair that had been sticking out of his hat were crusted with frost and snow. 

“Hey…” Eskel reached out towards a red curl, but stopped before he actually touched it. “Your hair is frozen…” 

“You don’t fucking say.” Lambert ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling the ends to knock all the snow free. 

Eskel watched and imagined pulling his fingers through each and every curl, one by one. 

Instead he hung up his gear and cleared his throat. 

“It’s still early - you want to watch a movie?” He tossed his house keys on the table by the door. 

“Nah, I think I’ll turn in. Maybe have a wank.” 

Eskel nearly choked on his next breath. Lambert was so matter-of-fact about sex in all its forms, and he had never quite gotten used to it.

“Yeah, okay. Night then.”

“Night.” 

Eskel watched Lambert head up the stairs, and then shrugged and decided to go to bed too. With the storm howling outside, he thought it would be a good night to cozy up under some blankets and watch a movie. 

He slipped his shirt and jeans off, grabbed his laptop and crawled under the covers. He began to idly click through some Netflix options. 

But the thoughts whirling through his brain had nothing to do with what movie he might choose. He remembered Lambert leaning against him at the party, arm around his shoulder, dizzy with his scent. He thought about lacing his fingers through Lambert’s hair, and pulling him closer, tasting the whiskey. He thought about what Lambert was doing right now in his room. 

“Fuck.” 

He was already hard. He closed Netflix and instead opened a folder of his favourite porn. 

He picked a video of a man with his build - big and burly - getting his dick sucked by a thinner, muscular man. He didn’t have red hair, but… 

He pushed the covers off, squirted a bit of lube onto his hand, and began stroking himself when all of a sudden, Lambert burst through his door.

“Eskel, my laptop just died on me, can I- oh, fuck!” 

“Fuck!”

Eskel slammed his laptop closed and grabbed for his blanket to cover himself up, his heart hammering and cheeks burning. 

“Oh, fuck, sorry man. I just- my laptop finally quit on me, so I was going to see if I could borrow yours… but I can see you’re using it. Wow, that was fast, Eskel. It’s been like two minutes.” 

Eskel shut his eyes, willing himself to go back in time to when this had never happened. 

And then Lambert said the absolute last fucking thing Eskel ever expected in the whole godsdamned universe. 

“Can I… watch it with you?” Like it was some sort of normal question. 

Eskel’s eyes snapped open. Lambert was watching him with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“What?”  _ WHAAAAT??? _

“Come on, man. What is it? Move over.” So casual. 

Eskel let out a strangled noise as Lambert plopped himself down next to him. 

“Lambert- I… my dick’s out.” Was this actually happening?

Lambert reached for Eskel’s laptop and opened it again, tapping in Eskel’s password. “What do we have here?” He hit play on the video Eskel had been watching. His eyes on the screen, he said, “I can help, you know. I don’t mind.” He may as well have been discussing the weather. 

Eskel’s brain wasn’t working. 

“You… what?” he sputtered. 

“I can help you out.” Lambert nodded at Eskel’s crotch. “Get you off.” 

Eskel stared at him, head spinning.  _ Holy fuck. _ “That’s… not a good idea.”

“Why not? It’s not a big deal.”

“Because we live and work together?”  _ Because this might ruin everything. _

Lambert shrugged and grinned. “Seems like a good idea to me.” 

_ Did this man never get flustered about anything? Maybe it’s actually not a big deal? Maybe I’m overthinking things?  _

Eskel’s brain seemed like it was trying to come to some sort of sensible conclusion, but his dick was not that interested in said conclusion. It had softened from the sheer terror of Lambert bursting into his room, but now it approved of Lambert’s suggestion. 

Eskel finally nodded wordlessly.  _ If Lambert asks if he can jerk you off, you say yes. _ And if this was a bad idea, he’d think about that tomorrow. 

Lambert slid his hand under the blanket and found Eskel half-hard. “Melitele’s cock…” he breathed. 

“I don’t think she has a cock…”

“No, but you sure do.” Lambert pulled the blanket off and unabashedly stared at Eskel’s dick, eyes wide. “Fuck, Eskel. I knew you were big, but… fuck.” 

Eskel blushed furiously. He’d heard it before, of course, but hearing Lambert say it…

Lambert began to stroke him and Eskel returned to full hardness quickly. Any lingering doubts vanished from his mind and now he just wanted whatever Lambert was going to give him. He leaned back on his hands. “Oh, fuck…”

He knew he should keep his eyes on the laptop screen but he couldn't stop himself from watching the hand touching him. Lambert’s hands were rough from all the work he did with knives, and the brush of the tough calluses on Eskel’s velvety skin sent sparks skittering down his spine. 

And then Lambert started talking. “Do you like this?” 

“Yeah,” Eskel blushed, but it turned into a groan when Lambert squeezed a little harder.

“Tell me how it feels.” His voice was low now, almost urgent. 

Eskel’s cheeks burned. He was not used to this. “Feels so good… fuck.” He rocked his hips a little into Lambert’s hand. 

“Gods, your dick is huge.” Lambert’s hand twisted around the shaft, and he flicked his fingers over the head, wiping off the precome. Eskel groaned again, his breaths coming faster. 

Lambert shifted closer, their thighs touching. Eskel could smell his aftershave again. 

Lambert’s hand began to pump a little faster. “Are you gonna come soon?”

Eskel nodded. He really was. He was ready to fucking explode. “Gods, yeah.” He reached for a washcloth on his bedside table but Lambert took it from him. 

“I’ve got it. You just relax.” 

Lambert knew exactly what to do, and Eskel felt his orgasm building. 

Just as he felt the tightening in his balls, Lambert growled, “Come now, Eskel.” 

Those words put him over the edge. He came with a long, low moan, feeling the heat flood his body, his skin tingling. 

Lambert worked him through it, neatly catching every drop of come in the towel. 

Eskel sagged back into the pillows, panting, as he pulled the blanket back over his lap. Lambert was watching the screen again, but he definitely looked a little smug. 

_ And now what the fuck do I say? That was good? Thank you???  _ Wait, should he reciprocate the offer? The thought of touching Lambert like that sent his heart racing again. But it seemed like he should...

“Did you want me to… I can…” he gestured in the general direction of Lambert’s groin where he had an obvious hard-on straining his sweats.

“Nah, I’m good. Maybe next time,” Lambert smirked at him. He hopped off the bed. “Night.” And he was gone. 

Eskel blinked, suddenly wondering if he had hallucinated the whole thing. And also…

_ Next time??? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me so far. There is a lot more smut coming (haha) in chapter 2.


	2. Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support! Your comments have been amazing.

After a restless night, everything came flooding back to Eskel the instant he woke up. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. What the  _ fuck  _ had he been thinking. This was the worst decision he had ever made in his life, including the time he tried to bleach his hair blonde in high school. Messing around with Lambert? Sweet fucking Melitele. There could not be a next time. It could absolutely not happen again. 

He silently crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, not wanting to wake up his roommate. He had visions of Lambert wanting to casually discuss the incident over breakfast. After taking a moment to imagine that, he planned to grab some coffee and food and then retreat into his bedroom where he could hide for the rest of his life. 

Eskel was still waiting at the toaster when Lambert moseyed into the kitchen, hair everywhere, all adorable and sleepy as usual, like he hadn’t given Eskel a hand job the night before. 

“Hey,” Lambert nodded at him and started to reach past Eskel for a coffee mug. Eskel jumped out of the way, afraid that with the slightest contact he’d remind Lambert he had a body, and thus a penis, and from there it was only a short hop over to, “Hey, remember how I made you come in about 90 seconds last night?” 

“Hey.” Eskel burned a hole into the toaster with his eyes, willing it to hurry the fuck up. 

Lambert poured some coffee and took a seat at the kitchen table. He started lazily scrolling through his phone. “Can you do one for me?”

“What?” 

“Can you put a piece of bread in for me?” 

“Oh, yeah.”  _ Get a fucking grip, Eskel.  _

His phone buzzed at him and he welcomed the distraction. It was a text from Regis saying that they were going to open up late today because of all the snow, if at all, so no hurry to get to work. Right. Eskel had completely forgotten about the blizzard last night. 

“Shit, that’s a lot of snow,” he said, pulling the blinds out of the way and looking out the kitchen window. Lambert came to look too and Eskel moved aside so their shoulders wouldn't touch. 

Lambert whistled. “Quite the load.” 

_ Good gods. _

Eskel hastily spread peanut butter on his toast and ate it in about three bites. He downed his coffee and announced he was going to start shoveling. Lambert barely looked up from his phone.

Eskel attacked the driveway first, then the sidewalk… and the sidewalks in front of the neighbours’ houses. Each time he pushed the shovel into the snow, the scrape along the cement sounded like “next”, and the whoosh of each toss of snow into the yard was “time.” _Next. Time. Next. Time._

When his muscles had finally had enough and were screaming at him to stop, he went inside to shower. Mercifully, Lambert had disappeared into his room. 

A few minutes later when he got out of the shower there was another text from Regis letting them know that he had decided to open up for dinner, so the two of them headed in. Eskel turned the music up louder than normal in his car, eyes hard on the road, a permanent blush on his cheeks. While he was relieved that Lambert hadn’t brought it up, it was also the super awkward, extra large elephant in the room. 

He put his head down at work, doing his best to focus on the task, but still. When he was chopping tomatoes, each clack of the knife on the cutting board was a word: _Next. Time. Next. Time._ Each clang of the whisk on the metal bowl while he whipped the egg whites: _Next time next time next time next time._

The week went on like this, and still Lambert acted like nothing had happened. Eskel was completely on edge, his nerves winding tighter and tighter. He retreated to his room the instant they got home, and, once the house was still and dark, he would jerk off under the covers, imagining it was Lambert’s hand each time. 

At least he could keep his mind occupied at work. The restaurant hummed, now fully into its busiest season, with Christmas parties almost every night. It felt comforting - normal - to be around a whole building full of people who did not know that Lambert had given him a hand job on Monday. 

They were at work the Saturday after, and things were slowing down for the night. Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert were closing down the kitchen and overseeing some of tomorrow’s prep. 

Jaskier slipped into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. 

“Sooooo…” he started. “I need a favour from one of you.”

Lambert snorted. “No.” 

Jaskier sputtered. “I haven’t even asked-”

“Yeah, but I already know it’s a no for me.” Lambert grinned at him. 

Eskel rolled his eyes. “Go ahead, Jaskier.” 

“Well, the thing is….” he fiddled with the stack of dish towels on the counter. “My parents are having a Christmas party and… I have to go, and… I sort of told them… I was hoping one of you would...”

“Are you about to ask one of us to be your Fake Boyfriend?” Lambert asked with glee. He all but fell over laughing. 

Jaskier’s cheeks turned pink and he seemed to be at a rare loss for words.

Eskel looked at Geralt with a grin. If this wasn’t an opportunity for each of them to finally figure out that they were in love, he didn’t know what was. 

Geralt’s eyes went wide. 

Jaskier bit his lip and looked at Geralt pleadingly. 

Geralt groaned. 

“He’ll do it,” Eskel proclaimed, leading to fresh peals of laughter from Lambert. 

Later in the car on the way home Lambert was chuckling again. “Fake boyfriend… does that actually happen in real life?”

Eskel smiled and shrugged. “Maybe this will finally be the push they need to get together.”

Lambert snorted. “Unlikely. Geralt doesn’t do feelings.” 

“And you do?”

“If I liked someone, I’d tell them.”

_ Oh. _

When they got home Lambert disappeared upstairs to go take a shower. Eskel threw on some sweats, grabbed a bowl of popcorn, and got comfortable on the couch. He flipped to Netflix and put on the next episode of Schitt’s Creek. 

Lambert appeared right as the episode was ending and flopped down next to him. “Oh, not this shit again.” 

“What are you talking about? This show is amazing.”

“Give me the remote.”

“No, go watch something on your laptop.” 

“It’s dead, remember?”

“You haven’t taken it in yet?” 

“Nah.” 

Eskel suddenly remembered the night Lambert’s laptop had died, and while he was suitably distracted, Lambert made a dive for the remote in his hand. 

Eskel recovered quickly, laughing and moved it out of the way to his other hand just in time. 

Lambert reached for it again, his torso now pressing into Eskel’s. Lambert’s hair tickled his cheek, and Eskel was hit with a wave of Lambert’s freshly applied aftershave.

Eskel let him take the remote. 

Lambert settled next to him, a little breathlessly. “We’re watching Breaking Bad.” 

“Again?” Eskel griped, but he watched Lambert out of the corner of his eye. Watched him lick his lips and push his hair back. Wondered if that was a little bulge in his sweats. Maybe it was “next time” right now. 

Because every thought he had had about “there can be no ‘next time’” had flown from his head when Lambert had pressed against him, and now his heart was hammering. And his dick was getting hard. And it wasn’t so bad if they did it just one more time, right? He owed Lambert, after all. 

The show started and Eskel pretended to watch, mind furiously churning through things he could possibly say.  _ Do you want me to… If you feel like it, we could… So, I think it’s my turn... _

When the credits rolled, Eskel turned to Lambert.  _ Say something,  _ he told himself. 

“Wanna go watch porn again?” Lambert said first.

Eskel blinked at him. “Okay.”  _ Well, that was easy. _

Eskel had a quick shower too, and then they were sitting together on Eskel’s bed again, a video cued up and ready to play. Eskel wasn’t sure what state of undress to begin in, so he settled on shirtless with his pajama bottoms still on. Lambert had come in wearing just his boxer briefs, and Eskel could see he was already hard. He tried not to stare at the outline of Lambert’s cock, instead taking in his six-pack covered in a dusting of red hair, hip bones jutting out deliciously above the waistband of his boxers. 

Eskel was painfully nervous, and was extremely grateful when, without any preamble, Lambert pressed play on the video. They watched for a few minutes and then Lambert pulled his cock out. 

“Did you wanna…?” he asked. 

Eskel nodded. “Yeah, sure.” His heart was hammering. They’d been roommates for years, and he’d certainly seen the odd glimpse of Lambert soft here and there, but never like this. Hard and so… close. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up, and tentatively reached for Lambert’s thick cock. Eskel gulped as he carefully wrapped his fingers around the silky smooth shaft, gently sliding his hand down to the base. He experimented with a few soft strokes.

Lambert groaned a little and ever so slightly thrust his hips up. “You don’t gotta be so gentle, Esk.” 

Eskel nodded and gripped a little tighter, his hand gliding up and down. When a drop of precome appeared on the tip, he licked his lips, suddenly feeling the urge to taste it. Instead he smoothed his palm over the head, enjoying the groan it elicited from Lambert. 

Lambert closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back on his hands. Eskel could not tear his eyes from Lambert’s face, knowing he was the cause of the pleasure he saw there. 

“Yeah, like that,” Lambert moaned. “A little faster.” 

Eskel complied, listening carefully to the sounds Lambert made. He wanted to remember exactly what he liked. 

“Gods, Eskel, yes,” he panted. “Yeah, faster.” 

Eskel’s own cock throbbed. He watched Lambert bite his lower lip, and did the same. It was all he could do to stop himself from leaning over to take Lambert’s lip between his teeth instead. 

“Fuck, yes, FUCK. I’m gonna come, Eskel.” His eyes were closed, brow furrowed. 

Eskel grabbed the towel and licked his lips, watching Lambert’s come spurt out. Lambert tilted his head back and groaned loudly, and it was a sound Eskel would never forget. 

Lambert pushed his hair back with one hand. “Fuck. That was the best hand job I’ve had in a long time.” He tucked himself away, still panting. 

Eskel flushed. ‘Thank you’ seemed like an inappropriate response, so instead he just nodded and turned his attention back to the forgotten porn. He squirmed a little, his dick achingly hard. 

Lambert stood up. “Okay, well… Night.” 

And then he was gone. 

Eskel slowly wrapped his hand around his own cock, listening for the sound of Lambert’s door closing. When he heard the click, he frantically jerked himself off, the porn forgotten again. 

_ I’m gonna come, Eskel, _ he heard Lambert say again and again in his head. He was barely able to keep the whimper from escaping his lips when he came. 

The next night it happened again. They watched another episode of Breaking Bad, Eskel wound tighter than a spring. When the show ended Lambert just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Eskel nodded. 

This time they both went straight to Eskel’s room, shirts and pants tossed onto the floor haphazardly. 

“Take your boxers off, too,” Lambert told him as he sent his own flying, half-hard cock bouncing free. 

Eskel pulled his underwear off, admiring the long muscled lines of Lambert’s body. 

Lambert stretched out on the bed and jerked his chin at Eskel. “Come here.” 

Eskel lay down next to him, leaving a good foot-and-a-half between them, but Lambert scooted closer. He grabbed the lube off of the bedside table and squirted some onto each of their fingers and wrapped his hand around Eskel’s cock. 

“Touch me, Eskel,” he whispered. 

Lambert’s cock was so beautiful, Eskel wanted to weep. It was heavy in his hand, hot and hard, and, once again, he thought about how it would feel in his mouth. 

He slid his hand up and down Lambert’s shaft, groaning when Lambert matched the pace on his. 

“Is this how you like it?” Lambert asked him. 

“Yeah,” Eskel breathed, keeping his eyes down. He could hardly handle being this near to Lambert, in the dark, lips wet and glistening. He would only have to lean forward the slightest bit to touch their lips together. 

“You like it when I jerk you off?” Lambert asked, twisting his palm around the head of Eskel’s cock.

“Ah, gods, fuck,” Eskel moaned, back arching. “Yes, I fucking love it.” 

Lambert grinned. “I knew you would. Mmm, go faster, Bear.” 

Eskel felt a shudder at that nickname. He quickened his pace, and felt Lambert do the same. 

The room was quiet aside from the wet sounds of their hands sliding and their soft groans and grunts.

“Where do you want me to come?” Eskel panted when he realized he was close. 

“All over me,” was the reply, and that was all Eskel needed. 

His come shot all over Lambert’s stomach and chest, one drop even landing on his chin.

And then Lambert was coming too, all over Eskel. 

They lay there panting for a minute. Eskel watched Lambert use his thumb to wipe a drop of Eskel’s come off his chin. Then Lambert chuckled, using the sheet to begin wiping Eskel clean. “Sorry, I didn’t ask, I just…” 

“No, it’s fine, I could have moved…”

Eskel watched Lambert clean him. He was so close he could smell Lambert’s hair products again and he took a deep breath. 

Lambert used the sheet to wipe the come off of his torso, then he slid off the bed, sheet balled up in his hands. “I’ll just toss this in the laundry. Night.” 

Eskel pulled the comforter over top of himself and flopped onto the pillow. 

There was no harm in this, right? Just keeping it casual. He didn’t think there was any danger in Lambert getting emotionally invested, and, as long as Eskel kept reminding himself of that fact, it was okay. And maybe it wouldn’t become a regular thing. So if Lambert wanted to jerk him off every now and then, it was fine. It was just two guys, helping each other get off to porn…

Except fuck. They hadn’t even gotten the laptop out.

* * * * 

The next night they got back from the restaurant late and Lambert just showed up in Eskel’s bedroom without any discussion. And Eskel was waiting for him. 

And the night after. Eskel had his hand wrapped around Lambert and was stroking him off when he again eyed the bead of precome at the tip of Lambert’s cock. This time he had to taste it. Before he could think about it too much, he asked, “Can I… suck you off?”

Lambert’s eyes widened in surprise for maybe a half a second, but then he smiled. “Fuck yeah.”

Eskel slid onto the floor and reached for Lambert’s legs. He pulled Lambert over to the edge of the bed and pushed his legs apart, settling comfortably between his spread knees. 

Eskel licked his lips and slowly dragged his tongue along the bottom of Lambert’s shaft. Lambert hissed and gripped the edge of the bed with his hands.

Encouraged, he did it again, this time lapping up the precome, then closing his lips over the head, sucking gently. 

“Ah, fuck,” Lambert growled. “Fuck, yes, Eskel.”

Eskel slid his lips down Lambert’s shaft, taking him in until he felt Lambert’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

His dick felt just as heavy and thick as he imagined it would, and he groaned at the sensation of it filling his mouth. 

“Oh gods, when you make that noise…” Lambert tipped his head back. “Fuck, Bear.” 

Eskel groaned again -  _ Bear _ \- then began to move, his head sliding up and down as he started to work Lambert’s cock in earnest. He was so turned on by the feeling of having Lambert’s dick stuffed in his mouth that his own started to throb. He reached down and began to stroke himself. 

He could feel Lambert watching him. “You look good with my dick in your mouth,” Lambert purred at him. “So full. You like it, don’t you?” 

Eskel squeezed his own dick and moaned, drool escaping his mouth. Gods, every word Lambert said went straight to his cock. 

“That’s right, touch yourself. Make yourself come too.” He was starting to pant. 

Lambert inched his hips ever so slightly forward, knuckles white where he still held on tight to the mattress. 

Eskel braced himself with one hand on Lambert’s thigh and again pushed himself forwards until Lambert’s cock was against the back of his throat, his nose buried in Lambert’s red pubic hair.

He slowly pulled back, cheeks hollowed, while Lambert writhed and moaned above him. 

“Ah, gods. I’m going to come…”

Lambert gave him enough warning to move, but there was no way Eskel wasn’t swallowing every last drop. He bobbed up and down again, feeling all of Lambert’s muscles tense, thighs trembling, until his come was shooting hot and salty down Eskel’s throat. 

Lambert cried out, and with another stroke Eskel was coming too, but he kept his lips around the head of Lambert’s cock, gently sucking down the last few drops. 

Lambert fell back onto the bed with a grunt. Eskel wiped his lips and sat on the bed next to him. 

“That was.... You were… good,” Lambert breathed. 

Eskel felt his hand twitch, longing to reach out and run a hand down Lambert’s arm. But before he could, Lambert was up, collecting his boxers off the ground. And then, “Night.” And gone. 

Eskel seemed to be living in two separate worlds now. There was his roommate Lambert, same old, who hogged the remote and left crumbs in the butter, and then there was this other Lambert who appeared in his bed at night, who gave him the best orgasms of his life, and each of them never mentioned the other.

Fuck. They had not had one. Single. Conversation about it. 

So it was bound to get awkward eventually. 


	3. You're Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Gryphonheart and Blaire_Seton for reading my work and being incredible humans. xoxox

A few nights later they were sprawled on the couch watching a dumb action movie when Lambert suddenly shivered. 

“Gimme your blanket.” He reached over and tried to steal the one wrapped around Eskel. 

“Fuck you, man.” Eskel yanked it back. “We can share.” 

Lambert rolled his eyes but scooted a little closer to Eskel and pulled half the blanket over him. Eskel noticed that Lambert left a solid couple inches between their hips, but when Eskel settled back their shoulders touched. 

Lambert didn’t seem to mind or notice, and as the movie went on, Eskel thought more and more about touching him. He just wanted to cuddle, to allow himself to sink into Lambert’s warmth, lean his head on his shoulder, but he wasn’t sure how Lambert would react. He finally decided to let his hand slide onto Lambert’s thigh, and waited to see what the other man would do. 

He gave Eskel a sideways look. “On the couch?” 

Eskel rumbled a low laugh. “I’m not trying to start anything, I’m just…” The word ‘cuddle’ stuck in his throat. “I’m just a little cold, too.”

Lambert shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t cuddle.” 

“Yeah, I noticed,” Eskel said wryly, under his breath. He pulled his hand back. 

“What?”

“I said, yeah, I've noticed.” Eskel shifted away again so their shoulders were no longer touching. 

The silence hung heavy between them for a moment, Eskel staring hard at the TV while a helicopter exploded. He could feel Lambert turn to look at him. Then his hand slid onto Eskel’s thigh… then up to the waistband of his sweats and pushed its way inside. 

“Lambert…”

Lambert gave him a gentle squeeze. “Yeah?” 

His cock twitched. “Never mind.” He tipped his head back and let Lambert work him to full hardness. 

Lambert murmured soft words at him the whole time. “That’s right, get hard for me. Yeah, you like this, look at your big cock. Tell me how good you feel…” 

Eskel came hard, the explosions behind his eyes mirroring the ones on the TV.

Something shifted slightly for Eskel after that. When the boundaries of their… thing, whatever it was, had been just Eskel’s bed, it had felt small... contained. Almost imaginary, existing only in the cover of darkness, in that tiny patch of heat between their bodies. Suddenly, the boundaries were busted wide open. 

At breakfast the next morning, Eskel pictured Lambert bending him over the kitchen table. Pictured himself on his knees in front of Lambert while he leaned back against the counter. 

He felt his face reddening and his leg bouncing while Lambert calmly scrolled through his phone and sipped his coffee. It was too much. 

“Lambert,” burst out of his lips. 

“Mmm?” He didn’t even look up. 

“What are we doing?” 

His eyes shifted to Eskel’s. “Eating breakfast?” 

“No, I mean…” He scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I mean… you know. Us.” 

Lambert shrugged. “Just… messing around? Friends with benefits? I dunno… Do you not… want to anymore?” 

“No, I do, I just… like, do we need rules? What if I wanted to date someone?”

Now Lambert looked uncertain. “Do you?” 

“No!”

“Look, Eskel. You’re overthinking things. As usual. Can we just… keep doing what we’re doing, and if you want to date someone, just… tell me.” 

This was not really what Eskel had been hoping to get out of this conversation, but if you asked him what he  _ had  _ been hoping for, he would not have been able to tell you. 

Frustrated and out of things to say, he nodded. “Yeah. Fine. I’m gonna… go shower. We have to leave in 30 minutes.” 

He left his toast and coffee half finished, and went for a nice, cold shower. 

But then when they got to work, he imagined ripping Lambert’s chef’s jacket open, pulling his fingers through curly red chest hair. Saw Lambert fucking him hard on the stainless steel counter tops. Pictured his legs wrapped around Lambert’s hips, come dripping down his- 

“Eskel!” Geralt’s voice reached him. 

“What?” he asked, voice maybe a little higher than normal. 

“Your timer is going?” 

“My- Fuck!” 

Eskel dove for the oven and pulled out his tray of scones, cursing in disgust. 

To anyone else, they still looked perfectly edible, but Eskel had it down to literal seconds and he knew the extra minute in the oven dried them out too much. 

He dumped the tray irritably on the counter. “Help yourself.” 

He saw Geralt watching him. 

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” he snapped. 

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Clearly.” 

Eskel just shook his head, not even able to imagine what he could possibly say to Geralt.  _ So, Lambert and I are getting each other off every night, but it’s fine, it’s casual. He doesn’t stay in bed at all afterwards and that’s… fine.  _

When Lambert came to his bed that night, he slipped in next to him wordlessly, as usual, and his hand slid right to Eskel’s cock. 

“Hey, I was thinking,” Lambert whispered in the darkness, “could I fuck you?” 

Eskel’s stomach flipped and his brain swirled. Here was another boundary smashed, another bubble burst. But Lambert’s hand was hard at work, and Eskel’s dick was already very interested. 

“Sure.” Oh, this was such a bad idea, and yet… so good. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Lambert told him. 

A shiver went through Eskel and he went to slide his boxers off but Lambert stopped him. 

“No, let me.” 

Eskel obediently went on all fours, and felt his skin prickle with goosebumps when Lambert’s fingers slipped below his waistband. He slowly eased his boxers down, Eskel’s cock springing free. 

He pulled them right off and tossed them to the side, then his own followed. 

“Spread your legs.” 

Eskel obeyed and felt Lambert’s fingers lightly tracing down his spine and sliding between his cheeks. He heard the lube squirting out, and then a finger gently teased at his hole. He groaned, already wanting so much more. 

“Does this feel good, Bear?” 

“Fuck, Lambert,” Eskel shuddered. “So good.”

“What do you want me to do now?” The tip of one finger pressed in.

“More.” Eskel pushed back into Lambert’s touch. 

“More what, Bear? Tell me.” 

“I want your fingers all the way inside me.” Eskel had never been made to ask for anything before, and the embarrassment at saying the words out loud was quickly swamped by the flood of arousal that came with it. 

“Like this?” Lambert slid one finger all the way in. 

Eskel gasped and squirmed. “Fuck, yes.” 

“You want more, don’t you?”

“Yes. Please,” he begged. 

Another finger slid in and Lambert chuckled when Eskel pushed back against them again. “Look at you. You’re a greedy thing, aren’t you?” 

Lambert worked his fingers in and out while Eskel’s panting grew louder and more desperate. 

“More, Lamb. Please.”

Lambert added a third and Eskel dropped down onto his elbows and bit down on his wrist, muffling a moan. 

Finally when Eskel thought he couldn’t take it anymore he whimpered. 

“Say it, Eskel.” Lambert whispered. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Lambert. Please.” 

“You want my cock inside you?”

“Gods, fuck, yes. Now.” 

Eskel could feel the head of Lambert’s cock press against his entrance, and then he was inside, and Eskel’s world fell apart. 

He cried out and ground back into Lambert’s hips, gasping and moaning at the sensation. “Ahhh, fuck. Fuck, yes, Lambert.”

Lambert began to move. “Gods, you’re so tight.” 

He gripped Eskel’s hips and set a rapid pace, skin slapping with each thrust. 

Eskel moaned again, totally overwhelmed by the pressure building inside him. 

He could feel the heat of Lambert's body bending over him. He shivered when Lambert’s nose dragged along his spine, his breath tickling, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

“Mmm, fuck, Bear. You look so good stuffed full of my cock.” A hand smoothed over Eskel’s back, grasped his neck, squeezed. 

“Yes, Lambert. Just like that.” The hand tight on his neck made him crazy.  _ Hold me down. Own me.  _

“Oh gods,” Lambert choked out, hips pounding. “I’m close. Where do you want me to come?” 

“Inside me.” 

Lambert’s grip on Eskel’s hip and neck tightened, and he fucked into him even harder, until Eskel was reduced to incoherent noises. Lambert moved the hand that had been on Eskel’s hip and wrapped it around his cock instead and began to stroke him in time to his thrusts. 

“Sweet fucking Kreve’s cock, Eskel, gods you feel so good,” he gasped, and then he came with a long shuddering groan. With one more stroke Eskel followed him over the edge, his vision exploding into whiteness. 

Lambert’s hips snapped a few more times, slowing down, until they both slumped to the mattress.

Before he could even catch his breath, he could feel Lambert cleaning him off. 

He turned and wrapped his fingers around Lambert’s wrist, searching out his eyes. “Will you stay?” 

Lambert kept his gaze averted, wiping himself with a towel. “You know I don’t cuddle…” 

“You don’t have to cuddle, just… stay. Just for a little bit.” 

He tossed the towel in the hamper and then slowly met Eskel’s eyes. 

“Please.” 

Lambert finally nodded. “Okay.” 

He lay down next to Eskel on his back and closed his eyes. Eskel pulled the covers over them. 

He lay there watching Lambert until the man’s breathing slowed and evened out, and he could tell Lambert was asleep. He looked at Lambert’s red hair splayed across his pillow and he slowly reached for a curl. It wrapped perfectly around his finger just like he imagined it would. 

Eskel smiled and closed his eyes, until he was asleep too.

When he woke up in the morning, Lambert was gone. 

* * * * 

That night when Lambert came into the room Eskel was waiting for him. Naked and on his knees on his soft throw rug in the middle of the floor. 

Lambert paused at the door, eyes taking in the sight. Then without a word he walked up to Eskel and laced his fingers through his dark hair. Their eyes locked.

“What do you want, Bear?”

_ To worship you.  _

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Eskel pulled Lambert’s boxers off and opened his mouth, waiting for Lambert. He didn’t have to wait long. 

Lambert slowly slid in, gasping when he felt his cock hit the back of Eskel’s throat. He held there a moment, then began to gently rock in and out. 

Eskel ran his hands up the back of Lambert’s thighs, then gripped a hand on each cheek. He encouraged Lambert to speed up, go a little harder. He wanted Lambert to use him how he liked. 

“Oh fuck, Eskel. Gods, your mouth feels so good.”

“Mmmmm,” Eskel rumbled. Lambert shuddered and began to move faster. 

His fingers gripped Eskel’s hair, holding him a little tighter.  _ Yes, just like that. _

And then Eskel just let him fuck his mouth, relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose. 

“Ahhh,” Lambert began to moan. “Ahhh, gods, FUCK. I’m coming...” 

He thrust hard a few more times, his ass cheeks tight under Eskel’s hands. And then he was spilling down Eskel’s throat with a harsh cry. 

Eskel didn’t relax his hold yet, keeping his lips around the head until Lambert was done.

Then Lambert pulled out, panting. He looked down at him, running his hand gently through Eskel’s hair one more time. He reached down and wiped a drop of come off of Eskel’s lip.

“Lie on the bed,” Lambert told him. His tone brokered no argument. 

Eskel got to his feet, his cock straining and leaking precome. He spread out on the bed, eyes still on Lambert, who just stood watching him.

And then Lambert prowled towards him and crawled onto the bed, straddling Eskel’s knees. He bent over and licked a long fat stripe up Eskel’s cock. A whimper left Eskel’s lips at the sight of Lambert’s tongue on him. 

“You don’t have to-” Eskel started, not wanting Lambert to feel obligated.

“I want to.” 

He licked another stripe, and then another, then closed his lips around the head and slowly took it in. Eskel watched his cock sink into Lambert’s mouth and he almost came right there. 

What Lambert couldn’t fit in his mouth he wrapped his fingers around, already wet with his spit.

He watched that red head bob up and down on his cock and he clenched the sheet with his hands. He knew if he started touching that hair he’d be unable to stop.

Lambert pulled off and looked up at Eskel, hand still stroking him. “Tell me how it feels, Bear.” 

Eskel nodded, and then cursed when Lambert sucked him back in. “FUCK. Fuck, Lambert. Gods, I’m gonna come already. It’s so good…” 

His toes curled, every cell in his body screamed in pleasure.

Lambert went faster, and then slid his other hand up to gently squeeze Eskel’s balls. 

And Eskel was done. His back arched and he let out a cry that may have been “Lambert” as he came into Lambert’s mouth. 

He lost himself for a moment, the world fading into nothing around him.

When he came to, Lambert was lying next to him, on his side, watching him. 

Eskel couldn’t help but offer him a small smile. “You’re… really good at that.” 

“You are, too. Fuck.” Lambert shook his head and grinned. And then he pulled the blanket over them and settled in with a sigh. “Night.” 

“Night.” Eskel fell asleep with a warm feeling in his chest, which threatened to overwhelm him when he woke up in the morning and Lambert was still there. 

The days were still normal - mostly normal, because he did end up sucking Lambert’s cock in their kitchen not too long after - but they spent every night together in Eskel’s bed. They still only touched when they were fucking, but Eskel was happy to have Lambert’s warm weight next to him every night when he fell asleep. 

And somewhere along the way, a line was crossed. 

Whereas before Eskel had looked forward to their nights together, now he was desperate for them. Thoughts about Lambert consumed his every waking minute. He got up early to make Lambert fresh muffins in the morning, his favourite breakfast. He sharpened Lambert’s knives for him at work when he wasn’t looking. And he made sure Lambert never had to make another omelette. 

And then he realized that he was in love. 

He was sure it was still entirely casual for Lambert, and he told himself he was okay with that. They’d been friends for so long and if Lambert hadn’t developed feelings by now, he certainly never would. So he was content to enjoy what he had in the moment, reminding himself he had known what he was getting into. 

December ticked away, and Regis had them for dinner on the 30th. Neither of them had any living family, and Regis liked to make sure the orphans on his staff weren’t feeling lonely over the holidays. 

They walked home in a light snowfall this time, the flakes singular and perfect, gently drifting down to settle on the wool of their toques. 

Their feet crunched in the snow and Eskel smiled to himself, remembering the last time they had walked home from Regis’ in the snow, and all that had begun that night. 

When they got in the door, Eskel looked at the flakes sitting perfectly on Lambert’s curls. This time he allowed himself to reach out and take one curl in his fingers, the flakes dissolving into wetness. 

“What?” Lambert asked, looking at him strangely and pulling off his hat. 

“Nothing, just… some snow.” Eskel smiled at him softly. 

When Lambert climbed onto Eskel’s bed, Eskel got onto all fours like every other time. And Lambert fucked him with his fingers to get him ready, like every other time. But then, Lambert gently took hold of Eskel’s hips and turned him over so Eskel was lying on his back. 

Eskel looked up at Lambert and felt his breath catch in his throat at how beautiful he was. Long, muscled torso, covered with a dusting of red hair, his curls falling over one eye, thick, throbbing cock that he wanted so badly...

Eskel spread his knees wide. He watched Lambert take his cock in his hand and give it a few lazy strokes. He squirmed. “Please, Lambert…”

He could feel Lambert’s cock press against his hole, then he gasped as Lambert pushed himself in slowly until he was fully sheathed. Lambert paused a moment while they breathed together, then he began to rock his hips in long, slow circles. 

Eskel arched his back and groaned, the pleasure tingling along every nerve ending he had. He wanted to scream and cry and moan all at once, it felt so fucking good. 

“I want to fuck you all night like this,” Lambert murmured, his hands squeezing Eskel’s thighs. 

“Gods, yes, please…” Eskel gasped. “Please, never stop.” 

And then Lambert placed his hands on either side of Eskel’s head and leaned over him. His lips were parted and wet, tongue glistening pink. Eskel’s mouth opened, wanting so badly to taste those lips. 

Lambert moved closer, breath ghosting over Eskel’s chest, and then his tongue was touching him, a wet lick on his collarbone, and then the underside of his jaw. Eskel shuddered and turned his head, mouth open and searching… 

He could feel Lambert’s breath on him, and then Lambert lightly brushed his lips against Eskel’s. 

Eskel whimpered and lifted his head, seeking more. Lambert’s tongue grazed Eskel’s upper lip. 

Eskel couldn’t help it. “Kiss me,” he pleaded. “Please.” 

And then Lambert’s lips were on his, tentative at first, but then his mouth opened and their tongues wound together.

Eskel moaned and, without thinking, his hands reached up he threaded his fingers through Lambert’s hair. 

He kissed Lambert like he’d never kissed anyone before, mouth frantic and desperate for more. 

More.  _ More. _

Eskel melted into the mattress and the kiss went on, until he was dizzy and panting.

Lambert finally pulled away, still rocking into Eskel in long, slow circles.

His eyes found Eskel’s in the dark. 

“You’re beautiful,” Lambert whispered to him. 

Through the fog of his building orgasm, those words echoed.  _ You’re beautiful. _


	4. Piece by Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so adorable. Here I was, thinking chapter 3 would just be some happy smut for you and then EVERY COMMENT was either “Lambert, you dumbass!” or “Poor Eskel!” Thank you for being so invested in these idiots along with me! So anyway, you all know what’s coming. It’ll all be okay, just keep reminding yourself of that. xx

Eskel woke up with a smile on his face on New Year’s Eve. Lambert wasn’t in bed with him, but he could hear the shower going down the hall. 

He stretched and allowed himself to stay wrapped up in the warm blankets a few moments longer, playing the kiss back in his mind. Maybe Lambert had feelings for him after all. He tried to keep his hopes low, quash down that feeling, but… _ “You’re beautiful.”  _ It kept bubbling back to the surface.

He found himself whistling while he made coffee. Maybe it was time to say something. New year, new beginnings and all that. He wanted to tell Lambert how happy he had been lately, how good that kiss was. 

He poured himself a cup just as he heard Lambert coming down the stairs. 

Mug in his hands, he turned to face him, the words on the tip of his tongue.

But Lambert spoke first. “I shouldn’t have kissed you last night.”

“What?” The air left the room. 

Lambert shook his head. “I know we’re just fooling around, and it was too much. I didn’t mean…” He stopped and shifted uncomfortably where he was standing. “Sorry.” 

“Oh.” The happiness that had been building in his heart since he woke up crumbled into pieces. “Yeah. No, that’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He put his mug down on the counter and cleared his throat. “I’m going to go shower. We need to leave in an hour.” He left the kitchen without looking at Lambert again. 

He turned the water up hotter than normal and let it scald him, cursing himself for being so stupid. Of course Lambert wasn’t in love with him. He just wanted to get off, no strings attached. He rested his head on the shower wall and took a deep breath. He just had to act like nothing had changed, that was all. 

So he did his best to chat in the car on the way to work, pull on his chef’s jacket like it was all the same, join in on the banter with Jaskier, smile when everything hurt. 

New Year’s Eve was their final busy night of the season, so he should have had no trouble keeping occupied, but every time he looked at Lambert the dull ache in his chest was impossible to ignore. 

They were in the lull before midnight, the customers' plates and drinks full, watching the last few minutes of the year tick away. Eskel kept his hands busy wiping down the sinks, but most of the staff had slowed, eyes on the television that showed the countdown. 

“Oh, hey,” Jaskier said suddenly to Geralt from where he was propped against the counter nearby. “My mom is talking about having a brunch in a couple weeks and she specifically asked if you could come. She quite likes my fake boyfriend.” 

“No.” Geralt snapped out quickly.

Eskel’s cleaning slowed and he eyed them curiously. 

“Oh.” Jaskier’s smile drooped as he slumped back against the counter. “Yeah, of course, no. Once was more than enough, you’re right.” 

“No, Jaskier, I….” Geralt pulled off his chef’s hat and clenched it in his fists. “I don’t want to be your fake boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, okay. I get it, Geralt. Sorry, I won’t-” 

“No.” Geralt said, clearly frustrated. And then came out in a rush, “I want to be your real boyfriend.” 

The kitchen screeched to a halt around them. Eskel dropped his sponge. Even Lambert looked interested.

Jaskier slowly stood up and faced Geralt. “You do?”

_ Holy shit, it was happening.  _

“Of course I d-” and Jaskier flung himself onto Geralt, crushing their lips together. 

Eskel wasn’t the only one happy for them. There was literal cheering all around the kitchen. He saw Regis and Tissaia grinning at each other. 

“Tissaia wins!” Regis announced. 

Oh, right. Tissaia had New Year’s Eve in the pool. Of course these assholes couldn’t have gotten their shit together by the end of October. He dug into his wallet for a twenty and handed it over to Tissaia. She accepted with a gleam in her eye. 

And they were still kissing. 

“Alright, already. Get a room!” Lambert finally barked at them. 

They broke apart, panting, still only inches apart. 

“Does this mean you’ll come to brunch?” Jaskier asked. 

Geralt kissed him again. “Yes, I’ll come to brunch.” And again. And again and again and again. 

He watched them glowing with happiness, and then looked over at Lambert where he was scrubbing the grill. He was thrilled for Geralt and Jaskier, yet watching his two co-workers happily in love was a knife in his gut. The kitchen hummed back into action around Geralt and Jaskier’s joyful cocoon, and Eskel decided to go organize the walk-in cooler. There was no cooking left to do at this point. They could manage without him. 

A few minutes later, standing alone in the cool dimness, he stared at the already perfectly organized shelves. Shouts of “Happy New Year!” reached his ears.

It really wasn’t, though. 

He left for the night shortly after. He heard Lambert trudging out behind him. They got in the car in silence. They were a few blocks away before Lambert finally spoke. “Geralt and Jaskier, man. I can’t believe they’re going for it.” He chuckled and shook his head. 

“Well, they’re in love.” Eskel said shortly. 

“You think? They’re not just fucking?” 

“Sometimes people are in love, Lambert.”

Lambert shrugged. “Okay, I’m saying-”

“I can’t do this anymore,” Eskel burst out. 

Lambert turned to look at him. “Do what?” 

Eskel’s hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter. “I’m done… messing around, or whatever the fuck it is we’re doing.” 

“Okay.” Lambert casually leaned back in his seat and looked out his window. “Can I ask why?”

Eskel clenched his jaw. “It’s just… not a good idea. Like I said from the start.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry if I-”

“It’s fine.” Eskel interrupted, unable to stomach any pity or apologies from Lambert. “It’s fine. Really, don’t worry about it. I’m just… I’m done.” 

“Okay, then,” Lambert said quietly, looking straight ahead. 

Eskel turned the radio on, and mindless 90s pop filled the air the rest of the way. When they got home he mumbled good night and went to his room. 

Eskel was furious with himself. This was exactly what he had been afraid of. He’d managed to ruin everything with his best friend, roommate, and coworker. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? 

He tossed and turned all night and finally at 6:00 a.m. he gave up and went for a run. It was freezing cold and dark and he wasn’t quite sure what the fuck he was doing, but it was better than lying awake staring at the ceiling. 

The restaurant was closed today, so then Eskel shoveled the driveway, and the neighbours’, then he walked over to Regis’ and shovelled his. 

Eskel and Lambert barely spoke that day. 

Or the day after that. It was another quiet car ride to work, Lambert on his phone and Eskel pretending to listen hard to the news. 

He thought he could at least lose himself at work, but then Jaskier arrived.

“Good morning!” Jaskier bounced directly over to Geralt, as usual, who had breakfast waiting for him, as usual, but this time Jaskier threw his arms around Geralt and planted an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. Geralt, their big, grumbly, intimidating head chef, kissed him right back with equal enthusiasm. And tongue. 

Eskel sighed. Great. Now he had to watch this every day. 

“Hey, isn’t that against some health code or something? The head chef tonguing down his boyfriend in the kitchen?” Lambert snarked. 

“Mmm,” Geralt rumbled, pulling away from Jaskier, but with hands still firmly planted on his hips. 

The hearts were practically visible in Jaskier’s eyes as he smiled at Geralt. “Sorry, Lambert, I just… can’t keep my hands off this man. I mean, have you  _ seen  _ him?”

“He’s right,” Geralt said in his deep, growly voice. “We’re at work. Let’s try to act like it.” But he squeezed Jaskier’s hips and gave him one more quick peck. 

Jaskier pouted. “No promises.” 

Eskel rolled his eyes and got back to his work, doing his best to ignore the chatter around him. It didn't last long because a few minutes later Jaskier was calling for their attention. 

“Ooh, while I have you all here, it is time to start the next workplace romance pool!” he announced grandly. 

“Another pool? For who this time?” Lambert asked. 

“Regis and Tissaia?” Eskel guessed. He’d seen the way those two had been looking at each other lately. 

Jaskier grinned widely. “Indeed. Claim your dates, people. Except for Valentine's Day, that’s mine.”

“That soon? No way. This is Regis we’re talking about. It’ll take him until June at least,” Geralt weighed in. 

“Put your money where your mouth is, Chef. June what?” Jaskier took out his phone to record people’s guesses. 

Eskel took February 13th. Maybe all the decorations would inspire Regis to make a move a little early. 

On the way home Eskel once again turned the music up, and internally berated himself for the mess he had gotten himself into. What, were they just never going to talk again? Drive in silence for the rest of their lives? 

When Eskel emerged from his shower and shuffled into the kitchen Lambert was slumped at the kitchen table, fingers and thumbs flying over his phone. 

“Hey,” Eskel said shortly. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and retreated to the living room. He turned on Schitt’s Creek again but shortly after he heard the sounds of Lambert puttering around the kitchen starting dinner. He started feeling some guilt at having his feet up sipping a beer so he went back in to see if he could help. 

Lambert was standing at the stove stirring. Without looking, Lambert pointed his wooden spoon at the cutting board on the island where a pile of vegetables were waiting. “Dice those?”

Despite himself, Eskel smiled a little. He could tell Lambert was making his famous chili. It was Eskel’s favourite. 

As Eskel got to work, he noticed a message pop up on Lambert’s phone that was sitting on the counter next to the cutting board. Without even meaning to, Eskel glanced at the screen. He was not expecting the name “Aiden” to smack him in the face. 

Lambert and Aiden had dated through most of college and had a messy break up shortly after they’d graduated. They were off-again-on-again for a little bit after that, but as far as Eskel knew they’d been “off again” for as long as they’d been living together. Eskel knew they’d stayed in touch, but he hadn’t heard Lambert mention Aiden’s name in months. 

And yet here he was. He sent several texts in a row, the screen a column of 'Aiden's, before Eskel flipped the phone over and pushed it to the side. 

January plodded away. It was the slowest month at the restaurant, so Regis liked to use the time to get a lot of their heavy maintenance and cleaning out of the way. 

The staff had come in extra early one day mid-month to tackle some of the bigger jobs, and the place was bustling with movement. Lambert was cleaning the grills and the fryer, while Geralt and Eskel were scrubbing out the ovens. Eskel put his head down and did his best to scour mindlessly, but he could see Lambert bent over the grill out of the corner of his eye. He was working up a sweat and had stripped down to his white undershirt. 

For a brief moment he let himself admire Lambert’s shoulder muscles at work, his biceps straining. But then he shook himself out of the moment, reminding himself that he shouldn't be looking at Lambert like that anymore. He had ruined everything by falling in love. When it was time to change out his bucket of cleaner, he put his head down when he walked by Lambert, determined not to look at him. 

And then he rounded a corner and crashed directly into Tissaia. She shrieked when Eskel’s pail of oven cleaner sloshed all over her blouse.

“Eskel, don’t forget we still need to-” Geralt came around the corner and froze when he saw Tissaia, covered in cleaner. “Get Regis,” he snapped at Eskel, then pulled Tissaia by the arm back to the mop sink. 

“Fuck,” Eskel cursed at himself. He turned off the music he had been blasting while they cleaned and went to grab Regis out of his office, who was on the phone, then went back to see if Tissaia was okay. 

He could hear Geralt giving her instructions. “You need to rinse off under warm water for at least 60 seconds. We don’t want you getting a chemical burn. Eskel!” he heard Geralt call as he approached them. “Clear the kitchen. Keep everyone out.” 

Tissaia stood next to the sink in her bra, completely drenched, using the faucet’s sprayer attachment to rise herself off. Eskel stood there, wringing his chef’s hat. 

“Shit, Tissaia, I’m so sorry…” 

“It’s okay, it was just an accident,” she briskly but not unkindly. 

“You too, Eskel.” Geralt gave him a look. “Give her some privacy.” 

Tissaia shivered, goosebumps rising all over her bare skin. 

Eskel swore at himself again and turned to move everyone out of the kitchen and keep them in the dining room for a few minutes till they got the all clear. 

But Lambert had already herded everyone out and was standing at the entrance to the dining room holding back the crowd. 

“What happened? Is everyone okay?” Triss asked anxiously. 

“Yeah, I think so.... I just… fuck, I was not paying attention and I walked right into Tissaia with a bucket of oven cleaner. Geralt’s just helping her rinse off.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. He could have really hurt her if any got into her eyes. All because he was an idiot. 

“It’s okay,” Lambert said, putting a hand on Eskel’s arm. “She’ll be fine.” 

Eskel stepped away from his touch. “Yeah,” he said tightly. “Thanks.” He was pretty sure he was imagining the hurt look in Lambert’s eyes. 

At the end of their shift they were at their lockers hanging up their uniforms when Lambert spoke. “Oh, I’m going out for a bit tonight. Someone’s picking me up, so… I’ll see you at home later.” 

“Okay.” Eskel knew it wasn’t his place to ask any follow up questions.

But it was still like taking a punch when he saw Lambert getting into Aiden’s truck in the parking lot. Lambert’s eyes met his across the lot, but through the windshield from that distance Eskel couldn’t quite make out his expression. 

He knew he had  _ definitely  _ imagined the hurt in Lambert’s eyes earlier, though. 

January turned into February, and Eskel scowled at the red and white decorations that started to pop up. He had a meeting with Geralt and Regis about the menu for Valentine’s Day and he scowled his way through that, too. 

A few days before Valentine’s Day they were having a slow night.

“Hey, mind if I take off a little early?” Lambert asked Geralt. “Thought I might go watch the game with Aiden.”

“You can’t leave early, I still have all those chocolate heart toppers to prep,” Eskel interjected. 

Lambert turned to look at him with a frown. “So?” 

“So I need to get started on those and you need to cover the grill.”

Lambert looked baffled. “You need to start them  _ right now?”  _

“Yeah, I need to start them  _ right now. _ Sorry if that gets in the way of your plans to go watch the fucking game.” Eskel was aware that his voice had gotten quite a bit louder. 

Lambert looked at him for a moment. “What the fuck is your problem, Eskel?” 

Eskel snorted. “Of course you would have no idea. Fucking typical Lambert. Just fuck off whenever you want without giving a shit about how it affects anyone else.”

“What the f-” Lambert took a step towards Eskel. 

“Whoa.” Geralt stepped between them. “I don’t know what’s going on here...” 

“Oh, nothing’s _ going on, _ Geralt,” Lambert snarled. “Except for Eskel being an uptight prick-”

“Lambert.” Tissaia’s cool, firm tone interrupted. 

The three men whirled to look at her. 

“You may leave early, Lambert. Eskel, we have Coen coming in tomorrow to help you with the prep. The two of you will have the whole day.” She nodded once, firmly. “And do I need to remind the two of you how we should speak to one another at work?” 

They both had the decency to look a little ashamed. “Sorry, Tissaia. And thanks,” Lambert mumbled. He headed towards the lockers without looking at Eskel. 

Eskel saw Geralt looking at him with a worried expression on his face. 

“Don’t,” Eskel spat and stomped over to the grill. 

The only good thing about Valentine’s Day arriving was that soon it would be over.

The restaurant had finally closed and Eskel was just about done for the night when Essi popped her head into the kitchen. “Regis wants everybody out front.” 

Eskel wasn’t in the mood for one of Regis’ speeches, but he reluctantly followed the crowd and leaned against the back wall. 

“My dears, thank you all for another splendid dinner service. Tonight went wonderfully, and it was all thanks to your hard work. You all deserve a day off, but as you know, the show must go on, and we are open tomorrow as well. I would, however, like to show my gratitude by offering everyone a round of champagne to celebrate a lovely evening.”

There was a chorus of excitement, and Regis smiled. He waved his hand to get their attention again. 

“The roses on the trellis are my gift to whomever would like some. Please don’t let them go to waste. But, before we indulge in a glass of champagne, I have one last gift to give.” He turned to Tissaia, and took her hand.

“My darling,” he said, looking at her. “I have saved my most meaningful gift for last. Your coming to Corvo Bianco has been a godsend to everyone here, truly, but to me most of all. You’ve risen to every challenge beautifully, and have gone above and beyond anything that has been asked of you. More importantly, however, you have lifted me up, and held my heart in your hands. I have now but one last thing to ask of you.”

Regis dropped to one knee before her. There was a collective gasp as the entire staff of Corvo Bianco held their breath.  _ Lost this pool, too, _ Eskel thought.

“Tissaia de Vries, would you do me the highest honor of marrying me?”

Tears came to her eyes. “Yes,” she whispered. 

Regis smiled, and pulled out a gold ring. He slid it gently onto her left hand, and the room erupted with whooping and applause. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The chant began from the staff. Eskel slipped back into the kitchen. 

Geralt and Jaskier seemed happier than ever, and now he had to watch fucking Regis and Tissaia radiant and in love. For the millionth time he cursed himself for letting things between him and Lambert change. He loved his job, especially the people he worked with, but wondered if it was time to move on. Maybe the Bruxa was still hiring. Living with Lambert could be easier if they didn’t work together anymore. 

Hearing the laughter and cheers coming from the dining room, he felt his resolve harden. First thing tomorrow, he would start looking for a new restaurant. 

“You ready to head home?” Lambert appeared in the kitchen.

“Yeah.” If only he knew how ready. 

When they got home Lambert closed the door behind him while Eskel tossed his keys onto the table. 

“Did you… want to watch a movie?” Lambert asked hesitantly. 

Eskel looked at him, confused. “No Valentine’s Day plans?”

“No.”

“What about Aiden?”

Now Lambert looked confused. “Why would I have plans with Aiden?”

“Sorry, I just thought… I know you guys have been texting and hanging out.”

Lambert shook his head. “He’s just being a friend. He’s been… helping me. With something.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Eskel sank into the couch. “What do you want to watch?”

Lambert sat next to him. “You choose.”

Eskel eyed him suspiciously. 

“What?” 

“What do you mean, ‘what’? You have literally never let me pick the movie in the five years we’ve been living together.” 

Lambert did just about the last thing Eskel was expecting. He looked down at his hands. He looked almost… sad? “I know.” 

“What is going on, Lambert?” 

“If you want me to move out…” 

“If I want  _ what?”  _

“If you want me to move out, I will.” 

“Why would I want you to move out?” 

“Are you going to make me say it?” 

Eskel started to panic. He’d scared Lambert off now. “Say what? Fuck, no, I don’t want you to move out. What are you talking about?” 

“Everything’s all fucked up now…”

“I know, I’m sorry. Look, I already decided I’d find a new job, so you won’t have to deal with me at work.”

Lambert leaned forward and rested his forearms on his lap. “You’re leaving Corvo?” He stared at the floor.

“I mean… yeah. I don’t want to, but it’s like you said....”

“It’s all fucked up.” 

“Yeah.” 

Lambert ran his fingers through his hair, then sat up again and turned to look at Eskel. His eyes were bright. “I don’t want you to leave Corvo though. I like working with you.” 

Eskel felt a squeezing in his chest. “Well maybe Aiden can apply there or something…” 

“Why do you keep talking about Aiden? I’m not with him!” 

“It’s fine if you are...”

“I’m NOT. FUCKING. DATING. AIDEN.” He stood up and raked his fingers through his hair. 

“What is he helping you with, then? I know everything that's going on with you.” 

Lambert started laughing. It bordered on hysterical. “Fuck, Eskel. You’re… so… fucking… dumb. I’ve been texting with him about YOU.” 

“Me?”

“Yes, fucking  _ you, _ gods fucking  _ damn it, _ Eskel.” 

“But what… helping you with what?” 

Lambert looked at the ceiling, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “I fucking love you, Eskel.” His eyes locked onto Eskel’s. “I’m fucking  _ in love with you. _ Fuck!” 

Eskel felt like a hand was crushing his lungs. 

Lambert put his hands on the back of his neck, still looking at him, blue eyes clear and bright. 

“You… love me?” It seemed impossible to believe.

Lambert nodded. One corner of his mouth quirked up. 

“I don’t understand… when….?”

“I don’t know… after we… stopped.” He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “At first I just missed it, and then I missed you, and now… I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

“Oh.” Eskel nodded dumbly, desperately trying to corral some semblance of a coherent thought. 

“And I understand that I probably fucked things up, but I just need to know… why did you stop?” 

Eskel took a deep breath and stood up. “I had to stop because... I was in love with you. Am. Am in love with you. Too.” 

Relief flooded Lambert’s face. “You are?” 

Eskel’s lips twitched. “Now who’s dumb?” 

Lambert took a step closer and slid his arms around Eskel’s back. “Fuck you.” 

“Okay.” 

And Lambert kissed him. 

It was gentle and soft and sweet for a moment, while Eskel’s heart swelled until he thought he might burst. And then he opened his lips and found Lambert’s tongue with this. The kiss quickly grew heated, frantic… the passion they’d spent months and months holding back now threatening to overwhelm them. 

“Wait.” Eskel broke apart panting when a thought occurred to him. “What about when you said you’d have to be stupid to date someone you worked with?”

“I said that?” Lambert twisted his face up in an effort to recall that memory. 

“Yes, you fucking said that! To Geralt!”

“Ohh. Shit, I was just messing around with him.” 

Eskel closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Lambert’s shoulder. “You were just messing…” he chucked wryly. “You asshole.” 

Lambert’s lips found Eskel’s neck, and he licked and sucked at the tender skin there. “Sorry?” His teeth scraped at a sensitive spot. 

Eskel shivered and tried to hold him even closer. “You’re forgiven. Now take me to bed,” he whispered. 

They made their way up the stairs, lips and hands still frantic, shirts discarded before they were halfway there. 

They paused on the landing where Lambert pressed Eskel to the wall with lips crushed together. He undid Eskel’s pants, and then knelt in front of him, pulling them off. Next he slid his hands into the waistband of Lambert’s boxers and yanked them off too. Eskel gasped as Lambert’s mouth took him in, hot and wet. His red head bobbed up and down while Eskel groaned with pleasure. 

“Fuck, Lambert. That feels so good… Oh FUCK,” he nearly shouted when Lambert hollowed his cheeks took in Eskel’s cock as far as he could. “Ah, fuck, you have to stop. I don’t want to come yet.” 

Lambert pulled off and looked up at Eskel. “You taste so good.” He kissed his way up Eskel’s chest until their lips met again, tongues winding together. 

They continued up the stairs, finally crashing through Eskel’s bedroom door. Lambert pushed Eskel onto the bed. Eskel watched hungrily as Lambert pulled the rest of his clothes off. 

“I need you. Now. Please,” Eskel begged. 

Lambert crawled onto the bed bracing his hands on either side of Eskel’s head. He dipped his nose into Eskel’s neck and breathed deeply, while grinding down onto Eskel’s cock. 

Eskel slid his hands down Lambert’s back until he could take his round ass tightly in his grip. He pulled Lambert’s hips towards his, and moaned again when their cocks slid together, already wet with precome. 

Eskel heard Lambert fumbling for the lube, then he pulled Eskel’s knees apart and pressed a fingertip against Eskel’s hole. 

“We’ll get there. But first, I want to take you apart with my hands.”

“Oh, gods, Lambert,” Eskel breathed, bearing down against the finger. The tip slid in, and Lambert gently teased it around his entrance. Eskel squirmed and swore. “More.”

“Be patient, Bear… I’m doing this piece by fucking piece.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: In my mind, when we see Geralt “tonguing down” Jaskier in the kitchen, they have spent the previous approximately 34 hours (since their New Year’s love confession) fucking each other's brains out. Jaskier only went home briefly that morning for a change of clothes. ~~And now I think I need to write a little bit of smut for that, if anyone is interested.~~ [Here is the story of those 34 hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043531). (I'll put the link at the end of this fic, too.) 
> 
> I've never tried this before, so no promises, but does anyone have any prompts/suggestions/requests for what might be a part of the happy ending in chapter 5??


	5. I'm Here Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for the prompts for this chapter! I’m so glad I asked because tbh I had originally planned on the chapter being just the rest of the sex that night and that was it, but you all made me realize that OF COURSE we needed to see them at work the next day! I can’t believe that I, the romcom Fluff Queen, somehow ended up writing 18k of angsty smut and I had to be prompted to write fluff??? Eskel and Lambert, what have you done to me??? 
> 
> So this chapter ended up being quite a bit longer and fluffier than I had planned - and you can thank [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton/works) specifically for the epilogue because she wanted even more! (Also, go check out Blaire’s writing for delicious canon Geraskier!) She's the best beta ever and she really worked her magic on this chapter!
> 
> Final note: I added a kink tag. It's only 3-4 lines, but just in case...

A shiver went through Eskel’s body. 

Lambert slid his finger in up to the knuckle and Eskel whimpered when it brushed against his prostate. 

“Is that the spot right there?” 

“Yes,” Eskel arched into it and moaned. 

“Say my name, Bear.” 

The command sent a jolt to his cock. “Lambert.”

“That’s right.” He slid in a second finger, pushing against Eskel’s tight rim. “I want you to look at me.” 

“Ah, fuck,” Eskel’s eyes locked onto Lambert’s and his cock ached. 

“Are you gonna come for me just like this?” He worked his fingers in and out, not breaking eye contact. 

“Mmmm…” Eskel moaned again. He was desperate for more and yet wanted this to go on forever. 

“You like my fingers fucking you, don’t you?” Lambert rubbed his other hand on Eskel’s inner thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

Eskel nodded. “Fuck, yes, so good. AH!” he yelped as Lambert gave his fingers a twist. 

“You’re leaking everywhere for me,” Lambert leaned down and tantalizingly lowered his tongue towards Eskel’s cock, but then he stopped. “No, I said I’d use my hands, didn’t I?” 

“Please, Lambert,” Eskel whispered, hips arching up. 

“Please what?” Lambert thrust his fingers in against Eskel’s prostate again. 

“Please touch me,” he begged, breath coming in short gasps. 

Lambert wrapped his hand around Eskel’s cock and squeezed gently. “Look at this gorgeous dick you have.” 

Eskel squirmed and swore. “Fuck. Oh gods, yes.” 

“Do you like that?” He gave it another squeeze. 

Eskel threw his head back and moaned. “Fuck, Lambert. Yes, FUCK.” 

“One day you’re going to fuck me with this huge cock, aren’t you?” 

Eskel gasped, imagining pushing into Lambert’s tight, wet heat. “Fuck yes.”

“Yeah? You wanna fuck me with your giant cock one day?” 

“Gods, yes.” 

“Tell me how you’d do it.” Lambert took his hand away but continued to fuck two fingers in and out of Eskel’s hole. 

“Lambert,” Eskel shuddered. “Fuck, please…” 

“Tell me,” Lambert said, teasing his fingers against Eskel’s prostate again. 

“Ahhh,” he gasped. “I’d… FUCK. I’d make you ride me....”

“Yeah…”

“I’d watch you split open on top of me, your cock bouncing…” 

“Mmm, yes, Bear.” He added a third finger and began to slid them in and out a little faster. 

Eskel bit his lip and moaned. “Fuck… Melitele, YES.” 

“Where would you want me to come?”

“Ah, Lambert…” Eskel gripped the sheets and groaned. “Fuck, I can’t…”

“Tell me where, Bear.” 

“On me,” he managed, the world starting to fade away around him. 

He rubbed up against Eskel’s prostate again and chuckled when Eskel whimpered. “I wanna hear you make that sound all night…” 

He added some more lube and smirked at the sounds Eskel was making now as his fingers fucked him with wet noises. 

“I love seeing you like this, all spread out for me.” Lambert rubbed his thumb over the head of Eskel’s cock, and then slid his hand down the shaft. 

“Oh gods…” Eskel groaned out, threading his fingers into his own hair. 

Lambert pumped his hand, smiling while Eskel writhed. “Are you getting close?” 

“Yeah,” Eskel panted. 

“Good. I want you to come all over yourself.” He went faster, twisting his hand over the head.

“Sweet fucking Kreve. Oh gods, oh FUCK,” Eskel shouted as the wave of pleasure crested over him and his eyes rolled back in his head. Lambert pumped him through it, directing the splatter all over Eskel’s stomach and chest. 

Eskel flopped back, panting and pushing his hair back. 

“Gods, look at you,” Lambert smiled. He kneeled over Eskel, slowly stroking himself. “You look so fucking good.” 

Lambert leaned down, eyes locked on Eskel’s, and, sticking his tongue out as far as it would go, slowly licked up Eskel’s stomach. 

Eskel’s cock twitched again already, watching Lambert’s tongue at work. He dragged it lazily through the come, then lapped it into his mouth with a contented noise. 

He licked Eskel’s stomach clean, tongue tracing through the grooves in his abs, then made his way up to Eskel’s chest, chasing every last drop. Once Eskel was cleaned off, he looped his tongue lazily around one nipple and then the other. 

Eskel hissed as Lambert sucked a nipple into his mouth. He slid his hands into Lambert’s hair and pulled his fingers through those achingly perfect curls. 

Lambert paused and looked up at him. “You like my hair, don’t you?”

_ Shit, was I that obvious. _ Eskel grinned sheepishly. “Yeah.” He scritched his nails on Lambert’s scalp.

Lambert nuzzled at his neck and hummed. “I knew it. I wasn’t planning on growing it out, but… I thought that maybe you liked it so I kept going.” 

Eskel raked his fingers through it again and whispered, “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

“Eskel,” Lambert breathed, and their lips met again. Eskel put everything he had into that kiss, and it was tender and fiery all at once. He licked into Lambert’s mouth and moaned his name, he trapped Lambert’s lower lips between his teeth and tugged gently. 

Lambert’s hand found Eskel’s cock hardening again, and he began to stroke him slowly. He pulled away from the kiss, lips pink and swollen. “And now, Bear, I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name.” 

“Yes, Lambert. Please.” Eskel thrust his hips up into Lambert’s hand, wanting more. 

Lambert lined up his cock against Eskel’s entrance and they both groaned as he slowly pushed in. “Fuck, you feel so tight every time, Eskel. Ahhh, fuck.” 

“Yes, Lambert. Fuck me.” 

Lambert rocked his hips, grinding down into Eskel’s ass, causing him to gasp when Lambert hit his prostate just right. “Like this?” he smirked. 

“Fucking Melitele,” Eskel moaned. “Please, gods, yes.” 

Lambert thrust again and Eskel wanted to weep. “Yes, just like that. Fuck, yes, Lambert. Oh gods, I want you so badly.” 

“You’ve got me.” He leaned down to kiss Eskel again. His lips were hot and wet and needy, and they sucked and pulled at Eskel’s. 

Lambert began to slowly slide in and out of Eskel’s hole while the kiss deepened, tongues winding desperately. 

Eskel broke away with a cry when Lambert found the perfect angle. “Fucking gods, Lamb. Fucking right there. Ah, fuck!” He threw his head back and slid his hands down Lambert’s back, fingertips digging into his ass cheeks.

Lambert sped up, his hips slamming hard into Eskel’s ass with each thrust. “Ahhhh, Eskel, fuck.” 

“Yes, harder, Lamb. Harder.” 

Lambert obeyed, pounding Eskel into the mattress. Eskel groaned, the ability to form words lost to him. 

“Oh gods.” Lambert wrapped his hand around Eskel’s leaking cock and began to pump him in time to his thrusts. “Come again for me, Bear.” 

Eskel closed his eyes as the waves of pleasure washed over him. He cried out Lambert’s name, feeling himself clench down around his cock, and then Lambert was coming, too.

“I love you, Eskel,” he panted as he shuddered and fell onto Eskel’s chest. 

“I love you, too,” Eskel replied, wrapping his arms around Lambert and holding him close, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

They lay there breathing together for a minute until he could feel Lambert’s cock soften and begin to slip out, his seed dripping out onto Eskel’s thighs. 

Lambert rolled onto his side and he leaned forward to kiss Eskel again, soft and sweet, then he grabbed a washcloth off the bedside table and began to gently wipe Eskel’s come off of their chests, and his own off of Eskel’s legs. 

Eskel watched him silently, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

“What?” Lambert asked, quirking an eyebrow at him as he tossed the washcloth into the hamper. 

“Oh, nothing, I just… was thinking about work. What are we going to tell them?”

“We’re going to tell them you’re my boyfriend, and we’re going to fucking put Geralt and Jaskier to shame with all the making out we’re going to do in the kitchen.” 

Eskel laughed, loud and clear, then reached out to touch Lambert’s arm. “Come here.”

Lambert wrapped himself around Eskel’s side, and Eskel turned his head to bury his nose in Lambert’s hair. One hand came up and he laced his fingers through those red curls, gently tugging and teasing them just as he pleased. 

Lambert made a happy noise of contentment and wriggled even closer, tucking a hand under Eskel’s back. 

“Wait a second,” it occurred to Eskel. “You said you weren’t a cuddler?” 

He could hear the smile in Lambert’s voice. “I’m a cuddler.”

Eskel grinned into Lambert’s hair. “I knew it.” He wrapped his other arm around Lambert’s waist. 

“Yeah, I just… thought it would be simpler if we… didn’t.” 

Eskel nodded. “Yeah, I guess it was simpler… It also…”

“Fucking sucked?” finished Lambert. 

“Yeah. It fucking sucked.”

“Well,” he gave Eskel a squeeze. “I’m here now.”* 

Eskel looked at the curl around his finger. 

“I know.” 

* * * * * 

Eskel woke up in the morning wrapped around Lambert from behind, nose in his hair. _ “I’m fucking in love with you," _ flashed back to him, and his mouth stretched so wide into a smile it almost hurt. He took a deep breath, smelling Lambert’s after shave and hair product and sweat. His fingers gently traced the red hair on Lambert’s chest, glowing in the morning light as it rose and fell with his breathing. He listened to the soft inhale and exhale until his own matched it. 

Lambert stirred, his ass wiggling against Eskel’s cock. Eskel pressed back gently almost without thinking, feeling its growing hardness. His lips found Lambert’s shoulder and left a soft kiss. 

Lambert huffed a grin and arched his back in a stretch, grinding his ass into Eskel. “Good morning,” he mumbled. 

“Morning.” Eskel drew him in tighter and brushed Lambert’s hair aside so he could leave another kiss on his neck. He rocked his hips, his erection pressing into the cleft between Lambert’s cheeks. His other hand slid down and brushed Lambert’s dick with gentle fingers. 

Lambert shivered and tilted his head to the side to bare more of his neck to Eskel’s lips. “Give me two minutes and I’ll meet you in the shower?” 

“Mmm,” Eskel rumbled, sliding his fingers around Lambert’s hardening cock. “Make that one minute.” 

“I’ll do my best.” He rolled on top of Eskel and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and then rolled off to the other side and slid out of the bed. 

Eskel admired his naked ass as he left.

* * * * 

Lambert let the water heat up, steam spilling out of the shower. He climbed into the tub, the warmth of the spray making his skin tingle. He tipped his head back and let the water wash through his hair, and his mind and heart wandered back to  _ “I was in love with you. Am. Am in love with you. Too.”  _

He had been terrified of falling in love with his best friend, the solid centre of his life. He kept pushing those feelings away until he could no longer escape them. It had taken him a long time, and a few nudges from Aiden, to admit to himself what was happening with Eskel. But he would not dwell on the time wasted. Because it wasn’t. They were best friends back then, and that counted for something. They had grown closer, learned everything there was to know about one another. It was the time they needed to fall in love. 

And now Eskel was his and he was about to show him that again. He wrapped his hand around his cock, bringing himself to full hardness in just a few short strokes, waiting for Eskel to appear. 

Then the shower curtain pushed back and there he was, naked and gorgeous, dark hair falling onto his forehead, eyes alight with happiness. 

How did he get so fucking lucky. 

Eskel climbed in and wrapped himself right around Lambert, their wet cocks sliding together. He crushed his lips to Lambert’s, then opened his mouth wide, tongue searching. 

Lambert tilted his head, allowing Eskel to take what he needed, trying to tell him,  _ Yes, I’m all yours. _ He barely felt the water on his head now, lost in the wet slippery feel of the skin under his fingertips and the probing tongue in his mouth. He could hardly believe this beautiful man, his wide shoulders, thick chest, strong arms, his brilliant mind and kind heart. Eskel was his now, to touch and kiss and love as he liked. 

He felt Eskel’s fingers tracing down his back, cupping his ass and pulling him harder against his hips. His lips slid down to Lambert’s neck, sucking and pulling at the sensitive skin there. 

Lambert sighed. “Eskel.”  _ Never stop.  _

His hand slipped between them to wrap around Eskel’s cock and he slid it up and down in smooth, even strokes. “What do you want, Bear?”  _ Just ask.  _

“I want you to fuck me again,” Eskel murmured against his neck. 

“Oh yeah?” His dick throbbed at the idea. “Aren’t you sore?”

“A little,” Eskel said, with another soft kiss on his jawbone. “But I still want you. Just go slow.” 

_ Anything.  _ “You got it. Turn around,” Lambert ordered him, giving his cock a small squeeze before he let go. 

Eskel turned and braced his hands on the shower wall, bending forward at the waist a little. Lambert leaned out of the shower and pawed through a drawer until he came back with lube. 

Eskel looked at him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “You keep lube in the bathroom?”

Lambert grinned. “You never know…” He squirted some onto his fingers and gently slid one past Eskel’s tight rim and into his hole. “Is this okay?” 

Eskel nodded, goosebumps popping up all over his back. “Yeah… more.” 

Lambert prepared him slowly, checking along the way that Eskel was good, until finally he was thrusting three fingers in and out and Eskel moaned. “Please, Lambert.” 

Lambert lined himself up and gripped Eskel’s hips in his hands, then slowly slid his cock home. 

“Ah!” Eskel gasped. “Oh gods, yes…” He ground his ass back into Lambert. “Yes, Lambert.” 

Lambert began to fuck into him gently, planting wet kisses on Eskel’s neck and shoulders. He pumped Eskel’s cock with his hand, whispering to him. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful Eskel. The way you take my cock… you feel so fucking good.” 

Eskel groaned and pushed back against him. “Yes, ahh, FUCK.” 

“Your cock is gorgeous, so thick and hard… I can’t wait to have my mouth again, suck it down for you…” 

Lambert could feel Eskel tensing, then with a shout he came onto the tile. 

Once Eskel had caught his breath, he turned and pressed Lambert against the shower wall. “I want more of your cock.” He dropped to his knees, swallowing Lambert down. 

Lambert threw his head back and moaned, sliding his fingers into Eskel’s hair. He felt Eskel’s mouth pulling and sucking at him and he thought he might die from pleasure right then and there. 

Eskel grabbed his ass and encouraged him to fuck into his mouth harder. He thrust into Eskel’s throat until he came, crying out Eskel’s name. 

Eskel stood up and leaned into him, tucking his nose into Lambert's neck and running his hands up and down Lambert’s arms until his breath came back to him. 

Then they gently soaped and scrubbed each other in between gentle kisses, and Lambert hoped he would never wake up from this dream. 

* * * * 

When they were toweling off Lambert smiled at him.“Go get dressed but take your time. I’m going to make you breakfast.” 

Eskel ran his fingers through Lambert’s wet hair one more time and couldn’t resist stealing one more kiss. “Thank you.”

When Eskel came down to the kitchen Lambert was busy at the stove. “Have a seat,” he waved a hand at the table where a mug of coffee was already waiting for him. “I’m just finishing up your omelette.” 

“You made me an omelette?” Eskel asked incredulously. 

Lambert grinned and pushed his hair back. “Yeah.” He slid an omelette out of the pan and set the plate down in front of Eskel. 

“But you hate making omelettes.” 

Lambert nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at him hard. “I’d make you a thousand omelettes, Eskel.” His blue eyes were wide and clear. 

Eskel felt the emotion welling in his throat. He reached up to take hold of Lambert’s navy blue t-shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you.” He felt a thrill at being able to say those words freely. 

“I love you, too.” He straightened up and his eyes crinkled as he smiled at Eskel. “Now eat up.” 

* * * * *

On the way to work Eskel’s fingers drummed on the steering wheel. 

“What’s up?” Lambert asked, looking at him affectionately. 

“I’m nervous.” 

“Why are you nervous?” Lambert’s hand slid onto Eskel’s thigh and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

“What are we actually going to say?” 

Lambert chuckled. “Let me handle it. Just go with it.” 

They walked in, Lambert with a confident swagger, and busied themselves at their lockers, slipping their uniforms on. They washed up and joined Geralt, Jaskier, Triss, and a handful of the kitchen staff already there getting ready for the day. 

Lambert looked at Eskel and winked. Then in the middle of the kitchen, he walked up to Eskel, cupped his face with both hands, and kissed him. Eskel grinned into it and kissed him back, sliding his arms around Lambert, who then jumped up and wrapped his legs around Eskel’s waist. 

“What,” they heard a shriek, “the fuck!!!” It was Jaskier. 

“Shut  _ up!” _ Triss squealed. “Really?  _ Finally?” _

After a few more wet, sloppy moments, Eskel let Lambert climb down and they smiled at each other. 

“Wait, ‘finally’?” Eskel wondered once he processed what Triss had said, turning to look at her.

“Yes, ‘finally’! Oh my gods, who won the pool?” Triss looked around. 

Geralt shrugged at her. “Not me. I was out a couple years ago.” 

“What? I missed the pool for Lambert and Eskel?” Jaskier said indignantly. 

“Pool?  _ Years???” _ Eskel choked out. 

Geralt smirked at the shocked expressions on Eskel and Lambert’s faces. “Yeah, we started the pool for you two like almost five years ago. When you first started working here. You guys were the original pool.” 

Eskel opened and closed his mouth a couple times while Lambert looked at him. “Well, shit,” Lambert said with a chuckle. “Now I feel like even more of an idiot.”

“So? Who won? Who kept track of the guesses?” Jaskier demanded, hands on hips. 

Eskel was curious too. 

“I did… Oh! I know!” Triss ran to dig through her purse and removed a crumpled, faded piece of paper. She unfolded it. “Let’s see… Regis! Regis won! Everyone else was wrong by like years but Regis was still in it. Ha, he only gave you until March though! You’re in under the wire.” 

“Regis. He knew.” Eskel slid his arms around Lambert’s waist, then tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “We have some time to make up.” 

Lambert smiled at him. “I have nowhere else to be.” 

###  One Year, Nine Months, and Ten Days Later

“Lambert!” Eskel called, knocking on the bathroom door. “It’s time to go! I’m sure your hair looks great!”

“I’m here,” Lambert’s voice came from behind him. “I’m ready.” 

Eskel whirled and his jaw dropped.

Lambert was wearing a faintly checked three-piece navy blue suit with a white shirt and soft violet tie. The blue of the suit perfectly set off his hair and the short, sexy beard he had started growing. Eskel felt like he was melting. “You look amazing.” 

Lambert slid his hands around Eskel’s waist and gave him a peck. “So do you.” Eskel had gone with a light grey suit and a blue tie that matched Lambert’s eyes. They kissed again, this time lips soft and lingering. 

“Mmm,” Eskel rumbled. “Enough of that. We need to leave now or we’ll be late.” 

“Somehow I doubt that,” Lambert said against his lips, but allowed Eskel to peel his hands away so they could head downstairs. 

Eskel grabbed their gift and a bag of snacks off the kitchen counter and they loaded themselves into the car, ready for the drive out to the coast. 

The wedding was at the Temple of Lilvani, a beautiful stone building with large stained glass windows that opened to the sea. They took their seats and waited for the ceremony to begin, fingers laced together. 

The vows tugged at Eskel’s heart, and he found himself holding Lambert’s hand tighter. A thought took hold in his mind, and it began to grow. 

It continued growing after the ceremony was complete, and they each hugged the happy couple and made their way out through the stained glass doors onto the mosaiced terrace.

Lambert rested his forearms on the stone railing and leaned out, eyes on the gentle waves rolling in. Eskel watched the way the breeze blew Lambert’s curls back from his face. He could feel each beat of his heart as it sent a burst of joy skittering along his spine and down each limb, right to his fingertips and toes. He wanted this moment, this man, forever. 

“Lambert.” The name fell from his lips. 

Lambert turned to look at him, eyes soft, the corners of his mouth lifting up. 

“I love you,” Eskel started. 

“I love you too, Bear.” 

He slid his hand over Lambert’s and squeezed. Lambert rubbed his thumb over Eskel’s knuckles. 

“I love you and I want to be with you forever.” The words tumbled out. “I didn’t pick out a ring or anything, but I wanted to know… I was hoping… Will you marry me?”

Lambert threw his head back and laughed.  _ Wait, why was he laughing? _

Lambert reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, square box. “You fucker, you just ruined my moment.” He turned to face Eskel and dropped to one knee. 

Eskel’s mouth fell open and his heart began to pound as Lambert opened the box to reveal a small, simple platinum band. 

“Eskel, you have my heart,” he said simply. “I mean… it took us a while. Took  _ me _ a while. But I’ve never been happier and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I guess I already know your answer now, but… will  _ you _ marry  _ me?” _ Lambert’s eyes were crinkled with mirth as he held the ring up. 

Eskel let Lambert slide the ring onto his finger, then he took his hand and pulled him back to his feet. “Yes, Lamb.” He felt a tear roll down his face. “Yes, please.” Their lips met, and Lambert’s thumb brushed across Eskel’s cheek, wiping the tear away. 

Their lips parted, fitting together perfectly, and Eskel slid his hands into red curls, gently teasing, lifting them up like a gust of wind off the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry, I can't reveal whose wedding it is yet! You'll have to keep reading this collection!)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you might like reading about these events from the perspective of other characters. Check them out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FoodfortheHeart). And [ here is the story of Geralt and Jaskier's 34 Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043531) that I said I would link here.
> 
> And here's some more Lambskel modern AU if you liked this one: [Spun from Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405796) and [Walk With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207149). 
> 
> You can also [read all my Geraskier romcoms or subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967) if you're interested! 
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967) (18+) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967). I follow back! 
> 
> Kudos are so appreciated, and each and every comment makes me squeal.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Colour of Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588508) by [Artemisia Todd (Illunis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd)




End file.
